The invention relates to an ultra-lightweight heat and flame resistant (or retardant) composite panel having a three-dimensional artistic design on the surface, and a method for making the lightweight heat and flame resistant composite panel. One aspect of the invention is a system and method for creating a composite panel from high performance heat and flame resistant materials, such as aramid polyamide polymers (for example, NOMEX® from DuPont) or any other fire-retardant or fire-retardant treated material, which can be bonded to another layer of fire-retardant material such as paper, fabric, honeycomb or foam. The fire-retardant materials can be bonded by a welding machine such as an ultrasonic machine, or attached by a thermoplastic, thermoset, thermobond or other fire resistant adhesive. The thickness of the finished composite may be around 1/16˜¼ inch. The composite can then be decorated, and carved (or embossed) with or without inserting a fire-retardant material between the layers prior to carving to give a three-dimensional decorative surface. The steps of decorating and carving may be performed in either sequence—coloring followed by carving, or carving followed by coloring. Alternatively, one or more layers may be printed prior to forming the composite. A clear finish with fire retardant agent is then placed on the surface of the composite.
1. Field of the Invention
There are many applications today for fire-resistant barriers for safety purposes. For example, many forms of transportation have Federally mandated requirements for fire-resistant barriers and panels in the vehicles. Such uses include aircraft and trains. Federal standards are published that mandate the levels of performance required for certain applications. For example, 14 C.F.R. §25 sets forth Airworthiness Standards for Transport Category Airplanes. Sections 25.851 through 25.869 address fire protection. Section 25.853 states that materials used in compartments occupied by crew or passengers must meet certain test criteria set forth in Parts I and II of Appendix F to the regulation and §25.853(d) requires that certain interior components of airplanes with passenger capacities of 20 or more must also meet additional requirements set forth in Parts IV and V of Appendix F. Such components include interior ceiling and wall panels; partitions; galley structure; and large cabinets and cabin stowage compartments.
Part IV of Appendix F is titled “Test Method to Determine the Heat Release Rate From Cabin Materials Exposed to Radiant Heat” and sets out a method of testing a specimen and an Ohio State University (“OSU 65/65”) rate of heat release apparatus (which is a modified version of the rate of heat release apparatus standardized by ASTM E-906) for testing. Using this test method, the total average positive heat release over the first two minutes of exposure for the samples must not exceed 65 kW-min/m2, and the average peak heat release rate for the samples must not exceed 65 kW/m2.
Part V of Appendix F is titled “Test Method to Determine the Smoke Emission Characteristics of Cabin Materials” and specifies that specimens must be constructed, conditioned and tested in the flaming mode in accordance with ASTM Standard Test Method F814-83. Using this test method, the average specific optical smoke density after four (4) minutes cannot exceed 200.
A number of fire-resistant materials have been developed over the years to meet these needs and Federal standards for use in aircraft and other applications. For example, coatings for materials have been developed as well as fire-resistant fabrics and papers. One such fire resistant material is NOMEX®, an aramid polyamide polymer made by DuPont, that is widely used in aircraft today for bulkhead tapestries. NOMEX® is available in different forms including fabrics and papers. Commonly, NOMEX® fibers are woven into decorative fabrics and used in bulkhead tapestries. While NOMEX® woven fabrics are suitable for use and meet current heat release rate and smoke density specifications, the resulting panel is expensive and heavy.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire-resistant coatings have been previously disclosed. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. US2004/0176004 to Fyfe titled “Method Of Applying Fire Protection Coating To FRP-Reinforced Structure,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a method of applying fire protection coating to structures. An insulation layer of gypsum is applied to a structural member, then a diffusion barrier such as epoxy intumescent coating is applied over the gypsum mixture. The intumescent coating foams and chars when exposed to high temperature, and the charred surface resists combustion.
Fire-resistant lightweight panels and fabrics are also previously disclosed. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. US2003/0022577 to Kim et. al. titled “Fire-Resistant Panel Comprising Loess And Fire-Resistant Decorative Panel Using the Same,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a fire resistant panel comprising a substrate material of a woven or nonwoven fabric of inorganic fiber, or a paper; and a resin compound impregnated or coated onto the substrate material containing a thermosetting resin selected from a phenol resin, a modified phenol resin, a modified phenol-urea resin, a melamine resin, a modified melamine resin, a modified melamine-urea resin, a urea resin or a modified urea resin, a fire retardant and loess. The substrate is disclosed as glass fiber, alumina fiber or kraft paper. The fire retardant may contain phosphor and nitrogen and a solid phase such as dicyandiamide. The dicyandiamide reacts with materials in the resin compound to change them into nonflammable substances, resulting in fire-resistant effects such that the decorative panel will not burn. Loess, an inorganic filler that does not transfer heat, also absorbs heat to provide a fire-resistant effect. The loess also can exhibit different colors. A fire-resistant decorative panel is also disclosed made by superposing and molding under high temperature and pressure on a surface and/or a rear face of a laminated sheet substrate having a plurality of these fire-resistant panels. The panels are decorated by painting the surface of the decorative layer, or impregnating the surface of the decorative layer with a thermosetting resin.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. US2003/0124397 to Kim et. al. titled “Fire-Resistant Composite Panel And Fire-Resistant Decorative Panel Using The Same,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a fire resistant panel comprising a substrate material of a woven or nonwoven fabric of inorganic fiber, or a paper; and a resin compound impregnated or coated onto the substrate material containing a thermosetting resin selected from a phenol resin, a modified phenol resin, a modified phenol-urea resin, a melamine resin, a modified melamine resin, a modified melamine-urea resin, a urea resin or a modified urea resin, a fire retardant and loess and additionally a rear layer of an aluminum sheet or a galvanized steel plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,795 to Erb, Jr. et. al. titled “Fire Blocking Fabric,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a fire blocking material comprising a nonwoven fabric including para-aramid fibers and pre-oxidized polyacrylonitrile and optionally a garnett of recycled polybenzimidazole, para-aramid or meta-aramid or combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,658 to Putnam et. al. titled “Laminated Fabric With Fire-Retardant Properties,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a laminated fabric consisting of a relatively lightweight layer formed of dimensionally stable, heat-resistant fibers, such as NOMEX®, and a relatively heavyweight layer formed of one or more plies. The NOMEX® fiber layer can be prepared by known methods of carding and airlaying. The NOMEX® fiber layer is laminated to a support layer, made of a staple fiber web, by high pressure water streams. A three dimensional image is formed by guiding the laminate over an image transfer device while directing high pressure water against the outward surface of the laminate. The laminate may also be jet dyed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,280 to Hashimoto et. al. titled “Flame-Retardant Or Incombustible Decorative Laminate Sheet,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a flame-retardant or non-flammable decorative sheet which is a one piece laminate comprising a sheet material for a core layer obtained by impregnating a base sheet material made of an inorganic fiber, with a composition of a phenolic resin and/or a melamine resin and aluminum hydroxide and/or magnesium hydroxide, and a decorative sheet material placed on at least one side of the sheet material for the core layer. A reinforcing layer can also be interposed between multiple core layers. The decorative layer may be selected from various colors or patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,130 to Smirnov et. al. titled “Fire-Resistant Multipurpose Protective Coating,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a fire-resistant multipurpose protective coating comprising a two-layer coating in which the first layer is a heat-resistant oxidized graphite layer and the second layer is a hydrophobic highly-dispersed-hydrophobic powder layer containing a silicone liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,359 to Trask et. al. titled “Fire Retardant Structural Textile Panel,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a nonwoven textile panel for use as a fire retardant and sound deadening barrier in aircraft interiors comprising five layers of nonwoven textile fibers of polyphenylene sulfide fibers and NOMEX® fibers that have been carded, cross-lapped, needle punched and thermally bonded by heating the panel to the temperature softening point of the polyphenylene sulfide fibers, which has an exterior comprising a skin of polyvinyl chloride. The fibers are thermoformed and retain a permanent shape due to the thermoplastic properties of the polyphenylene sulfide fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,300 to Johnson titled “Dyeing And Fire Retardant Treatment For Nomex,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the concurrent dyeing and fire-retardant treatment of NOMEX®. A fire-retardant material or system along with a disperse dye or acid dye is applied to NOMEX® fiber in the form of staple, tow, or yarn; woven, non-woven, circular knitted, or tricot knitted fabrics, crimped, texturized, flocked or tufted textiles. The fire-retardant materials are thermally stable cyclic phosphonate esters, such as Antiblaze® 19. The fibers are heated in the presence of both the dyestuff plus fire retardant liquid in the range of 300-600° F. though the temperature may be higher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,987 to Trask et. al. titled “Fire Retardant Structural Textile Panel,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a nonwoven textile panel for use as a fire retardant and sound deadening barrier in aircraft interiors comprising five layers of nonwoven textile fibers of polyphenylene sulfide fibers and NOMEX® fibers that have been carded, cross-lapped, needle punched and thermally bonded by heating the panel to the temperature softening point of the polyphenylene sulfide fibers, which has an exterior comprising a skin of polyvinyl chloride. The fibers are thermoformed and retain a permanent shape due to the thermoplastic properties of the polyphenylene sulfide fibers. An alternative embodiment uses a layer of polyester polyurethane foam underneath the vinyl to shield it from the heat radiating properties of the polyphenylene sulfide and prevent puckering of the vinyl material during processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,926 to Kowalski et. al. titled “Flexible, Fire-Resistant, Decorative Laminates And Methods Of Manufacture Thereof,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses composite, lightweight, flexible, fire-resistant, decorative laminates suitable for use on bulkhead tapestries in aircraft. The laminates comprise a laminar fire-resistant layer including an aluminum foil sheet bonded to a first inert polyvinyl fluoride sheet; an underlying flexible paper-like base lamination; means for adhesively bonding the first sheet to the lamination; a resinous embossing film overlying to the aluminum foil sheet; and an outer transparent sheet of clear PVC. The lamination may be decorated by silk screening, a photograph or print, and is protected by an outer polyvinyl fluoride sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,961 to Gorges titled “Lightweight, Fire-Retardant Structural Panel,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a composite, lightweight, fire-retardant laminar structural panel comprising a sheet-like central honeycomb core formed of aluminum, paper treated to improve its fire-resistant characteristics; upper and lower perforate face sheets formed of lightweight fibrous materials impregnated with a phenolic resin; a pair of upper and lower phenolic adhesive films interposed between the honeycomb core and the imperforate face sheets; a fire-retardant coating comprising a copolymer of vinylidene fluoride and hexafluoropropene applied to an exposed surface of the lower face sheet.